


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by GirthMan



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facials, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionBirthdays for the Awesomenauts are always big, BIG affairs.Sometimes, they might even get a little bit out of hand.True to form, Coco Nebulon's birthday party is ANYTHING but a dull affair...





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

As a rule, any party involving the Awesomenauts tended to be a significant affair, to say the least - and even _that_ would be an understatement. The entire day would be dedicated to a single person, and everyone else did everything in their power to make sure things were just as spectacular as could be. Coco Nebulon’s birthday party was no exception.   
  
The purple-skinned, tentacle-headed alien woman sat surrounded by her friends and fellow Awesomenauts. After a surprise party thrown in her honor and a day filled with activities and food, things should have been winding down, but the main event was still yet to start.   
  
Running her finger slowly around the bulge in the short, form-fitting red dress she had gotten for just such an occasion, Coco eagerly awaited the “special gift” her friends had hinted at during the course of the day’s festivities. Of course, what that gift actually entailed was plainly obvious to Coco, but she still waited as patiently as she could for the best part of her birthday to begin.   
  
Coco’s friends were all just as excited as she was. Some, like the diminutive, psychokinetic alien Ayla and the multi-limbed insectoid Qi’Tara, were less reserved about their state of arousal, and eagerly rubbed themselves, grinding against their fingers over their clothes while they waited rather impatiently.   
  
All of the others, the frog-like girl Dizzy, the hairdresser-turned-assassin Ksenia, the intimidating - yet somehow adorable - gun nut Raelynn, and the fox-like alien Penny, were a bit more composed. They sat patiently, waiting with their hands folded over their laps or sitting cross-legged in an attempt to at least pretend they weren’t wildly turned-on by the anticipation of what was about to begin.   
  
The long, purple tentacles topping Coco’s head twisted and curled, wrapping themselves around her fingers as she played with them, running her hand down their length. Her pale-blue eyes glimmered expectantly, and she hungrily licked her soft, red lips as she looked over the room, as if trying to choose who she should take first.   
  
The possibilities only made Coco harder, and she moaned softly as her cock strained against her dress, aching to be set free. She wasn’t sure if she would rather let the girls decide amongst themselves how to start or if she should just pin one down and fuck her.   
  
After what felt like forever, spurred on by the increasingly-heavy, shameless panting of Ayla as she masturbated, Coco finally spoke up.  
  
“So,” she began, a barely-noticeable shiver running up her spine as her fingertip brushed the tip of her still-concealed cock. “Who wants to go first?”  
  
All of the girls shouted over each other in response, clamoring for a chance to be the first to give Coco her very special birthday gift. They were all as eager as could be, desperately trying to stand out in the hope of being chosen first.   
  
Coco made a show of deciding, stroking her chin, smirking playfully, and slowly passing her gaze back and forth across the girls. Their faces lit up each time Coco made eye contact, only to move on, as if indecisive as to who should go first. Ayla, in particular, seemed to be a bit more eager than the others.  
  
The short, green-skinned, psychokinetic girl was hopping up and down, propelled above the other girls in a ball of red energy. Her dark-green pigtails swayed and bounced as she did, and her eyes, glowing a dull red with psychic power, were wide with glee. She waved her hands, desperate and excited for Coco to notice her.   
  
Coco giggled coyly at the sight of Ayla bounding over the heads of her friends. Folding her hands behind her back, the purple-skinned woman swayed her hips, flaunting her blatantly-obvious erection for the group as Ayla slowly floated back down, landing softly in front of Coco.   
  
“I think we _all_ know that I should get to go first!” Ayla squeaked, grinning widely.   
  
“And why exactly is that?” Coco asked, a hint of mischief in her voice. “I know that _I_ can’t wait to get my present from _everyone…_ Why should the order matter?”  
  
“Because I’m the cutest!” Ayla replied, beaming.   
  
Her face changed suddenly, as if she had flipped a switch. Her eyes - all three of them - widened into bright, reddish balls of puppy-love. Her lip quivered, and she sniffled softly, staring pleadingly up at Coco, who was clearly in danger of being won over.   
  
“Can I pretty, pretty, _pretty please_ have your cock first, Coco?” Ayla begged in the highest-pitched, most adorably-manipulative voice she could manage. “I _promise_ to make you cum _so_ hard you won’t want me to stop!”  
  
Above a scattered, disappointed cacophony of “no fair!” and “that’s cheating!” from the other girls, Coco, blushing, chuckled softly. Taking hold of one of the tendrils snaking its way over her shoulder and twirling it around her finger, she nodded toward Ayla.   
  
“How could I say no to such a cute face?” she teased. “I might be just as excited to get my present as you are to give it!”  
  
Ayla’s innocent expression quickly turned to a triumphant smirk. For as small and cute as she was, the Sadak girl had quite a mischievous personality, to say the least. She knew that she could get what she wanted by turning on the charm, but she was also equally aware of just how much sway she could gain over others with her physical attributes.   
  
A pinkish, electrical field of psychic energy crackled to life around Ayla. Her heavy metal collar and long, red cape fell from her shoulders, falling to the floor with a _clang._ Her thick, metal gauntlets went next, followed in short order by much of her other clothing, which she stripped away in a hurry using her powers. Now, fully exposed for Coco and the other Awesomenauts to see, Ayla cut a surprisingly attractive figure.   
  
Her size lent much to her allure. Short, soft, and pleasantly round, Ayla was stacked in all the right places. Her pale-green skin gleamed against the soft red glow of her psychokinetic power. Her breasts, soft, round, and wonderfully-shaped, bounced as she stepped closer to Coco, swaying her wide, plump hips and running her fingers up her thick thighs and up toward her slightly-pudgy belly.   
  
Ayla’s dark-green hair, tied up into two deceptively-cute little buns, swayed gently under the field of energy that surrounded her. Her eyes glowed with the same light-red energy she emanated, and her third, unblinking eye stared out from the middle of her forehead. Her pointed ears twitched occasionally, zapped every now and then by a stray jolt of energy. From where she stood, she couldn’t hope to look Coco in the eyes, let alone in the groin, so she levitated herself, coming to rest around chest-height with the purple-skinned woman.   
  
With a renewed smirk and a wave of her finger, Ayla summoned up a fresh rush of reddish-pink psychokinetic power. Most of the energy swirled around her in a ball, holding her in the air, while some began to envelop Coco. The electrical field of psychic energy swirled around Coco, causing her dress to flutter upward, in spite of her playful attempt to keep the hem pulled down to conceal herself.   
  
Coco gasped softly, surprised as the energy suddenly strengthened. The red field congealed itself around the hem of her dress and, preceded by a sly giggle from Ayla, jerked upward. Coco’s dress was swiftly and unceremoniously yanked over her waist, leaving her stiff, twitching cock plain for all to see, concealed only by the sheer lace of the black thong she wore. Her underwear, too, was quickly done away with, pulled down her shapely thighs and left to crumple around her feet.   
  
Almost immediately, Coco felt a strange, tingling sensation around her now-freed shaft. She moaned, biting her lip and clenching her fists at her sides as Ayla’s psychic energy collected around her cock, surrounding it with an indescribably familiar, yet completely unknown feeling. Her thick, purple shaft felt pleasantly warm inside Ayla’s energy field, and she felt a snug, tingling sensation slowly working its way up from the base of her member toward the tip. It wasn’t too different from the feeling of being buried inside a hot, tight pussy, she realized.   
  
“Well?” Ayla asked, her fingers twitching and wiggling rhythmically. “What do you think?”  
  
“ _Mmff…_ It feels… _good!”_ Coco moaned, relaxing her body and letting Ayla take over. “It’s like… _Aaahhh…_ It’s like you’re…”  
  
“Feels like I’m jerking you off, doesn’t it?” Ayla purred, bringing her hands together and holding them in the air as if they were wrapped around a cock.   
  
“Y-Yeah,” Coco groaned. “Only better! _Much_ better! _Oh!”_  
  
She chewed her lip, moaning softly while Ayla smugly worked her cock with a cloud of energy, grinning all the while. The red, electrified field moved slowly up and down Coco’s shaft, sliding up from the base and down from the very tip, stimulating the entire length with an immaterial energy. Each stroke felt like the clench of a virgin pussy, the caress of a soft hand, and the soft wetness of a pair of lips enveloping her cock all at once.   
  
Coco was at least somewhat used to unexpected surges of pleasure brought on by creative partners in the bedroom, but nothing like this. She could barely keep herself standing, and her hips thrust into Ayla’s energy field of their own accord, driven by instinctive lust and a need to _fuck._ Her legs quivered, and her shaky, soft moans were interspersed with breathless gasps as pleasure built and built within her.   
  
Gripping the hem of her hiked-up dress, Coco squeezed her eyes closed and squished her thighs together, rubbing her legs together in an attempt to hold out for a bit longer against the ever-increasing intensity of Ayla’s telekinetic handjob. In spite of her efforts, Coco quickly found that it was futile to try staving off the inevitable.   
  
Ayla giggled gleefully, obviously pleased with the way she was making Coco squirm. She refocused her efforts for a brief while, redirecting her energy down from Coco’s shaft and toward her smooth, round balls. Coco let out a loud, unrestrained moan, shivering from the intense pleasure as her big, full pouch was squeezed and massaged. Just as warm as it had been before, the pinkish force of Ayla’s powers surged around Coco’s silky purse, rubbing and squeezing and teasing as it went, pulsing rhythmically to simulate the touch of someone’s inquisitive hands.   
  
Coco could only stand there, barely able to stay upright as Ayla toyed with her. She was completely in the palm of the diminutive psychic’s hand, melting under her touch. Her balls felt ready to unload at any moment, and as Ayla teased the fat, churning orbs, that moment inched dangerously closer. Coco almost felt relieved when Ayla turned her attention back toward her shaft. That relief, however, was short-lived.   
  
“ _OOOOHHH!”_  
  
The tip of Coco’s member was suddenly prodded by a thin, hot, overcharged tendril of crackling, electrical, psychic energy. It wormed its way around her cockhead, teasing her glans with its warmth and tingling energy. As her most sensitive area was being toyed with, Coco shuddered, whining softly as a hot gush of wet pre-cum spurted from her tip, splattering all over the floor.   
  
“ _Ooh,_ someone’s getting excited!” Ayla teased, floating a bit closer to Coco. “Careful, or you’re gonna squirt _aaalll_ over me!”  
  
She made no attempt to hide the fact that she desperately wanted to be showered in Coco’s load. Coco would gladly have given her what she wanted if she had any control over the situation. As things stood, though, she could only writhe in ecstasy as Ayla’s perfectly-controlled field of pleasure-inducing energy stroked her off, keeping her edged for what felt like forever, never quite giving her that one, final push toward the brink that she needed to be able to cum. Hot, fresh arousal drooled freely from her tip in big, fat globs, gushing and squirting out harder and harder as her cock pulsed with lust and she drew nearer and nearer to a yet-unreachable climax.   
  
Ayla giddily flitted around in the air in front of Coco’s constantly-twitching member, opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out to catch as much pre-cum as she could. The clear, warm fluid splattered onto her hair, across her face, and into her mouth, much to her delight. She cooed and purred happily as she gulped down her salty-sweet treat, giggling with delight.   
  
“You’re so wet!” she squeaked, a telltale blush forming on her cheeks. “You’re making _me_ wet, too!”  
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ Please, I’m- _NNNFFF!_ I’m so _hard!”_ Coco whimpered, thrusting desperately into the psychokinetically-charged air. “Let me cum! I _need_ to cum!”  
  
Ayla was beginning to get too eager to bother teasing Coco - especially on her birthday - for much longer. Blushing and dripping wet between her thighs, she nodded, a smug grin still plastered across her pre-coated face.   
  
“Let it out, then!” Ayla coaxed, speeding the movements of her psychic field. “Come on! Squirt it _all_ out for me, birthday girl!”  
  
Coco’s moans and gasps quickened, and her breathing became more and more labored as she drew closer to release. Her ample chest rose and fell rapidly, and as Ayla stroked her off as fast as she could, her stiff purple cock began to throb powerfully, signalling the onset of her climax. Just as she was about to finish, though, she was sent spiraling over the edge by a bit of mischief carried out by Ayla. The little green psychic had sent a thin, hot tendril of pure energy into Coco’s twitching cockhole, teasing her relentlessly from inside her shaft just as her body surrendered to ecstasy.   
  
“ _NNNAAAHHHHH!!! H-HOT! SO HOT! IT’S- IT’S INSIDE ME! OOOHHH, I CAN’T STOP IT! I- I- I’M CUMMING!” CUMMING!”_  
  
Coco felt almost as if her balls were boiling as Ayla churned up the load inside them. Heat and pressure built and built and built for a final few seconds until Coco couldn’t stand it any longer. She screamed, letting out a shrill cry as Ayla unplugged her cock, holding it still, pointing it straight toward her open mouth as it pulsed and twitched violently. Thick, hot ropes of fresh cum erupted from the tip, blasting out and splattering all over Ayla’s waiting tongue and face. Fat, gooey wads of spunk coated the psychic girl’s cheeks and filled her mouth before long, forcing her to swallow a few times to keep her reward from overflowing and running down her chin. She gulped everything down eagerly, stroking occasionally to make sure she had milked every last drop out of Coco before finally releasing her grip on the birthday girl.  
  
Thoroughly covered and with a belly full of jizz, Ayla floated down to the floor with a content sigh, licking her lips and scooping another handful of cum from her cheeks into her mouth.   
  
“ _Th’e’s a’ww y‘ou’ws!”_ she announced to the waiting group of Awesomenauts, her mouth still full.   
  
Again, the girls began clamoring for Coco’s attention, only for her to double over, gasping for air and holding a hand up for silence.   
  
“I think you’re forgetting it’s _my_ birthday, dudes!” Coco said playfully after catching her breath. “Shouldn’t _I_ get to pick who gets to go next?”  
  
A murmur of agreement went up, much to Coco’s satisfaction. She prodded her still-hard cock to emphasize her next point.   
  
“I’ve got _plenty_ to go around for everyone, and now that I’m all worked up, I don’t plan on stopping any time soon!” she announced. “Now, I think I should take the lead this time, don’t you?”  
  
She didn’t wait for an answer before stepping toward Ksenia, grabbing her by the hand, and hurriedly leading her toward a chair, which she sat in. Spreading her legs, Coco took hold of the base of her shaft and slowly began to wave her cock back and forth as enticingly as she could.   
  
“Doesn’t this look _good?”_ she teased, wiggling her member a bit quicker as she noticed Ksenia beginning to salivate. “Get down here and suck it, babe.”  
  
Ksenia certainly didn’t look the part as far as submissive partners went. An intimidating virtual reality visor covered much of her face, marked with a glowing, pink X across the front. Only her nose, lips, chin, and a long, segmented mohawk of wavy white-and-pink hair were visible. She wore a sleeveless, red top, which trailed down into an apron that hung nearly to her ankles, a pair of black gloves, and matching thigh-high stockings. She looked every bit the part of the seductive assassin she had become, but now, as her lips slowly curled into a sly smile, she lowered herself onto her knees in front of Coco, and, somehow, she began to look just a bit more like an eager cocksucking whore.   
  
“ _Aaaaahhh…”_  
  
Ksenia opened her mouth wide, giving Coco a good look at the hole she would be using in just a few moments. Thin strands of saliva glistened in the light, and a bit of drool escaped to run down her chin from the corner of her mouth. She made no attempt to hide how shamelessly excited she was, and as she let her tongue hang out, a bead of spit dripped from its tip and slowly stretched toward the floor before finally snapping and dropping away. She wagged her tongue, teasing Coco enough to spur her into action.   
  
“How could I _possibly_ resist your mouth, K?” she chuckled, planting her hands on either side of Ksenia’s head. “You know you don’t have to tease me to get me going, right?”  
  
_“Mmph-hhmm…”_  
  
Ksenia’s reply was muffled by Coco’s hands. The purple-skinned alien had hooked her fingers into the sides of Ksenia’s lips and spread her mouth open a bit wider. She ran her thumb over the helmet-clad woman’s tongue, gently stroking and prodding it as if to test it out before plunging in for the real thing. She gripped Ksenia’s tongue between her thumb and forefinger, holding it in place as she finally scooted forward and pressed her cockhead onto Ksenia’s captive tongue, squeezing out a thick dollop of pre-cum as she did.   
  
“How do I taste?” Coco teased, rubbing her tip all over Ksenia’s tongue.   
  
“ _Mmmmm…”_  
  
Ksenia’s pleasant moan and the way her tongue began to swish along the underside of Coco’s shaft told her that she had a very pleasing taste. She pulled Ksenia’s visored head a bit further forward, sliding her cock about halfway into her mouth before releasing her. Almost immediately, Ksenia moved forward of her own accord, sealing her lips firmly around Coco’s shaft and swallowing it up to the hilt. She slurped noisily as she wagged her tongue along its underside, lapping away at Coco’s delicious, purple rod.   
  
Coco closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a sigh, content to let Ksenia take care of her. The visored woman began to bob her head, slurping up drool and pre-cum to keep her mess from dribbling all over herself as she sucked. With one hand, she steadied herself against Coco’s chair. With the other, she began fondling Coco’s balls, hefting them to feel their impressive weight, squeezing them to tease their owner, and rubbing them gently to coax Coco a bit closer toward release.   
  
“ _Oh,_ that’s good, K,” Coco moaned softly, stroking Ksenia’s hair. “Keep going…”  
  
Ksenia eagerly obeyed, speeding up and slightly tightening her grip on Coco’s pouch. She could feel Coco’s load sloshing and churning around, as if it had a mind of its own and was desperate to escape. She was more than happy to help it on its way. She stopped sucking for a short while, pulling back to Coco’s tip and gently suckling it. She ran her tongue around the deep-purple glans of Coco’s member, teasing out little gushes of pre-cum and tickling her cockhole with the tip of her tongue. Coco shuddered at the sensation, groaning and tensing up as the pleasant feeling pushed her dangerously close to climax.   
  
“ _Almost,”_ Coco whispered, shivering. “ _I’m so close…”_  
  
Ksenia doubled her efforts, quickly bobbing back and forth at the very tip of Coco’s rod. Her tongue flicked and swished back and forth all over the crown, slathering it in slippery, warm saliva and teasing its oversensitive flesh. With her lips tight around Coco’s girth, she slurped and slobbered, letting her drool drip freely onto her chest, no longer caring whether she made a mess or not. She wrapped her free hand around the base of Coco’s shaft and began stroking, squeezing and rubbing as fast as she could in tandem with the movements of her head. Her other hand squeezed and squeezed Coco’s balls, tightening and loosening its grip rhythmically to get the hefty pouch ready for the release it so clearly craved.   
  
“ _Aaaaahhhhh, don’t stop!”_ Coco squeaked. “H-Here… it… c-c-comes!”  
  
She groaned loudly, throwing her head back, curling her toes, and tensing every muscle in her body. Ksenia’s lips held their tight seal around Coco’s member, just beneath her cockhead, pulsing in time with the big, purple rod. She squeezed and rubbed Coco’s balls gently as they flexed and pulsed, massaging them as they unloaded. She moaned, but any noise she made quickly turned into an unintelligible, bubbly gurgle as her mouth quickly filled up with fresh, sticky cum. Shot after hot, surging shot of creamy goo was pumped past her firmly-sealed lips and into her mouth, washing over her tongue and flooding her senses with a rich, salty taste that made it hard for her to think of much else.   
  
Finally, with a heavy sigh, Coco relaxed. Ksenia managed to squeeze one last drop of spunk from her cock into her mouth before slowly pulling back, not breaking her seal until every last inch of Coco had been wiped clean by her lips. She broke away with a wet _pop,_ quickly pursing her lips, tilting her head back, and gulping everything down in a single swallow. Looking back up at Coco, she opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out and wiggling it around proudly to show her that she had swallowed everything.   
  
“ _Mmmfff…_ Thanks, K,” Coco sighed as Ksenia got to her feet and headed back to mingle with the other Awesomenauts. “That was great…”   
  
Almost immediately, another of the girls bounded out of the crowd and took her place in front of Coco. Raelynn was just as eager - though a little bigger - than Ayla had been, and could barely contain her giddiness. She bounced and pranced in place, the red, lensed patch over her right eye audibly focusing and unfocusing as it zoomed in and out on Coco’s crotch. Her other bright, blue eye was fixed just as unabashedly on Coco’s groin, and a conspicuous wet patch had begun to form between her thighs in her sleeveless, skintight bodysuit. Her silky, brown hair, its color broken up by a little white streak toward the front, was tied back in a ponytail, and it bounced and swayed along with her movements as she squeaked out a quick apology for skipping the line.   
  
“Okay, so I _know_ you wanted us to wait,” she began, unable to take her gaze away from Coco’s still-twitching member. “But I can’t help myself! I _have_ to see how many times you can fire that thing without stopping! Please, please, _puh-leeease_ let me try it out!”  
  
Coco chuckled softly. The sight of Raelynn bouncing around with excitement - inadvertently making her plump little tits jiggle as she did - was enough to convince her. She nodded, motioning for Raelynn to take her turn.   
  
The short-statured woman squealed with excitement, hurriedly dropping to her knees and shuffling between Coco’s thighs. She had planned on sucking Coco off, but as she came to rest, she found that she was _just_ perfectly lined up at chest-level with that wonderful purple shaft, and that gave her an idea. She giggled, blushing softly as her lensed eyepatch whirred and an orange crosshair appeared on the screen, focusing in on Coco’s shaft.  
  
“Hey,” Raelynn began. “What if I use _these_ bad boys?”  
  
She groped her chest, squeezing and squishing her ample, chubby tits together in a show for Coco. She wiggled from side to side, causing her breasts to sway hypnotically. They were impressive for someone of Raelynn’s size, even while still covered up by her bodysuit.   
  
“I think I can get behind that idea,” Coco said, grinning. “Why don’t you give it a try?”  
  
With a gleeful smile, Raelynn nodded in agreement and eagerly unzipped the top of her suit, pulling it down to her waist and freeing her busty chest. Her tits spilled out, jiggling and bouncing before coming to rest on either side of Coco’s shaft. Raelynn’s uncovered eye glimmered with excitement as she felt the soft, fatty flesh of her breasts brush against Coco’s thighs and cock. She squeezed her shoulders together, causing her tits to squash together around Coco’s shaft, sandwiching it in her cleavage. She hummed happily as she wiggled her torso back and forth, teasing Coco and coaxing out a nice, big spurt of pre-cum, which dribbled onto her chest.   
  
“How are you _still_ so hard?” Raelynn gasped in amazement. “You’re still squirting out so much juice! Don’t you ever get tired?  
  
“Maybe later,” Coco admitted, reaching down to stroke Raelynn’s hair. “But no way am I going soft between such a nice pair of boobs!”  
  
Raelynn blushed, finally turning her eyes away, bashful to be complimented on her admittedly impressive bust. She got to work without much more delay, squeezing her breasts together around Coco’s shaft, which was now slick with pre-cum. She gave Coco one last glance upward, her single twinkling, blue eye meeting Coco’s pale-blue eyes for a moment.   
  
“Well? Go ahead.”  
  
Coco’s gentle teasing was all Raelynn needed to begin. She kept her tits squashed tightly together, fully enveloping much of Coco’s member. She slid up and down, rocking back and forth slightly as she used her chest to jerk Coco off. She could feel the building warmth of the cock between her breasts. It pulsed softly and slowly, gradually grew in intensity as it rested in her ample cleavage. Occasionally, little beads of pre-cum would leak out and drip down Coco’s cock, serving as a bit of additional lubrication and making it easier for Raelynn to move. Less often, huge, slippery spurts, preceded by powerful twitches and throbs and moans from Coco, would gush out, sometimes catching a surprised Raelynn in the chin.   
  
Before long, those big, fat dollops of pre-cum were becoming more and more common. Heavy wads of goopy arousal leaked freely from Coco’s strongly-throbbing shaft, and Raelynn began to find it hard to keep a good grip on her slippery tits. Her chest was soaked with pre, and the fatty skin of her boobs glistened with a soft sheen. Coco’s breathing had begun to pick up again, and she was starting to gasp sharply with each of Raelynn’s movements. She was getting close, and Raelynn could easily tell as much.   
  
Raelynn sped up, filling the air around her and Coco with wet little _slaps_ each time she moved her bust. She could feel Coco’s balls twitching and throbbing and pulsing against her chest, and she knew that now, it was only a matter of seconds before orgasm would hit the birthday girl. She doubled her efforts, staring expectantly up at Coco and opening her mouth, sticking out her tongue in preparation for what was about to come.   
  
Coco bit her lip hard. She gripped the chair, thrusting up into Raelynn’s cleavage, causing much of her cock to slip out and come to rest against her tongue. Her tip pressed against Raelynn’s little button nose, where it gave a single, powerful twitch as it squirted one last string of pre-cum onto her face. Coco’s legs shook and her chest heaved as she felt her balls tighten. Her cock pulsed desperately as it started pumping out her load, squirting hot, sticky cum all over Raelynn. Most of it splattered onto her face, but a few stronger shots arced up and landed in her hair, mostly coming to rest in and around the white streak. The short, busty girl could only gasp in surprise as Coco’s cumming member escaped her grasp. Every single shot that she had hoped to catch in her mouth completely missed its mark, leaving her face and hair a sticky, gooey, cummy mess by the time Coco’s climax had ended.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ Sorry,” Coco said sheepishly once she had calmed down a bit. “Guess I like, got a _little_ too excited there…”  
  
“That’s… okay,” Raelynn groaned, a bit disappointed at not getting a nice mouthful like Ksenia had. “I’ll just… go… clean up…”  
  
She carefully wandered off in search of a towel, trying her best not to let the load coating her face drip all over the place as she went. Coco glanced down at her stubbornly-hard member, gripping it to squeeze out a fresh bit of arousal, which rolled down the underside of her shaft.   
  
“Dizzy?” Coco called out expectantly. “I _know_ how badly you want your turn… Why don’t you get over here and try that… _thing…_ you told me about?”  
  
The green-skinned, frog-like girl eagerly hopped away from the crowd and toward Coco, gracefully flipping onto her back and sliding to a stop in front of her chair. With her legs crossed and her hands folded behind her head, she looked pleasantly smug and relaxed. Her loose-fitting overalls were already partially unfastened, hanging down to reveal a tight, pink tank top, through which her stiff nipples could be seen. Her dark hair was tied back into meticulously well-kept dreadlocks, and a long fringe swept over half of her face. Even while mostly covered up by her hair, however, it was clear that Dizzy’s expression was one of excitement and eagerness to experiment with something she and Coco had clearly discussed before.   
  
“ _Finally_ want to get to the good stuff?” Dizzy teased, grinning up at Coco from the floor. “I thought you’d _never_ call me over!”  
  
“I couldn’t just let you go crazy over there, dude!” Coco giggled, spreading her legs. “Not while _I’m_ still crazy hard right here!”  
  
Dizzy’s grin widened. She uncrossed her legs and lifted them up, pointing her three-toed feet toward Coco. Natural, slippery lubricant glistened on the surface of her skin, slowly, steadily leaking from her pores as she wiggled her toes.   
  
“Let’s see if I can fix that…”  
  
She reached out with one of her feet, pressing her sole against Coco’s fat balls. Almost immediately, though, she slipped, and her foot went up the underside of Coco’s shaft, slipping all the way from her base up to her tip and sliding off. Coco gasped at the sensation of being inadvertently teased like that, moaning softly as Dizzy brought her foot back down a bit more carefully to try again.   
  
“Sorry,” Dizzy giggled. “I forget how slippery I am sometimes… I bet you like it, though, don’t you?”  
  
“It’s pretty cool,” Coco admitted.   
  
“Yeah it is.”  
  
Dizzy playfully stuck her long tongue out as she pressed one foot against Coco’s balls and the other against her shaft, wiggling her toes and smearing her slippery lubricant all over. Coco moaned softly, biting her lip and leaning back while Dizzy’s soles slid up and down her member. Dizzy took Coco between two of her toes and started to stroke, still using her other foot to massage her balls.   
  
“ _Mmmmffff!”_  
  
Coco groaned through pursed lips at the sensation. Her cock was warm and slippery between Dizzy’s toes, which slid effortlessly up and down her shaft, stopping only to wiggle and tease her cockhead. The tip of Dizzy’s toe gently rubbed against Coco’s twitching slit, smearing pre-cum around the crown of her dick. All the while, she was giggling and smirking up at Coco, thoroughly pleased at her reactions. Every twitch, every shiver was a delight to Dizzy, and the thought that she could make Coco squirm like this using only her feet was equally delightful.   
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dizzy teased, bringing both feet to rest on either side of Coco’s member. “Being rubbed and rubbed by my slippery little toes?”  
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ Why’d you stop?” Coco asked, gently thrusting between Dizzy’s feet. “I was just getting into it…”  
  
“Just giving you a quick break before we _really_ get started,” Dizzy replied with a chuckle.   
  
Without wasting another moment, Dizzy started working Coco’s shaft with both her feet, moving in tandem up and down her cock, stroking it between her soft, slippery soles. Coco let her head hang back, moaning as her hips moved on their own, thrusting up in time with Dizzy’s strokes. She fucked her feet, grunting and groaning with each thrust and stroke as her twitching cock spat out fresh globs of arousal.   
  
Dizzy gasped at the warmth that suddenly began to coat her feet. Coco’s pre-cum squirted onto her toes and ran down her soles, making them even slipperier than they already were. She switched up her rhythm, moving her feet up and down one at a time in opposite directions from one another. One went up, the other went down, and sometimes, both stopped to tease Coco’s tip or her balls. She even moved to wiggle her toes between Coco’s pleasantly-rounded thighs, prodding her tightly-puckered asshole. She never pushed quite hard enough to penetrate, but still took plenty of joy in Coco’s surprised little gasps each time her toes threatened to slip inside.   
  
By now, both girls were moving at a quick pace, eager to bring about Coco’s orgasm. Dizzy’s feet slid up and down at a dizzying pace, slipping and squishing against Coco’s shaft and balls as they went, moving like pistons. Her toes gripped the sides of Coco’s member like little fingers, wiggling and teasing as they held on tightly. Coco thrust desperately against Dizzy’s movements, gasping and panting as she fucked her feet. Her cock was soaked with lubricant and pre-cum, glistening and slippery, twitching with each move she made. It wouldn’t be long now until she couldn’t hope to hold back any longer.   
  
“You’re _so_ close!” Dizzy gasped, stroking even faster as she noticed how close Coco was to the edge. “Are you gonna cum soon?”  
  
“ _Nnnn!_ Yes!” Coco groaned.   
  
“Just from my feet?” Dizzy teased smugly.   
  
“ _Yes!”_ Coco repeated, her voice a bit more strained.   
  
“Are you gonna shoot your cum all over my feet?” Dizzy asked playfully, wiggling her toes against Coco’s tip. “Gonna cover them with your big, fat load?”  
  
“ _Oh, YES!”_ Coco moaned desperately, nearly at her limit.   
  
She gasped and squeaked, thrusting wildly into Dizzy’s grip. Dizzy released her shaft, pressing the bottoms of her feet against Coco and letting her work herself over the edge. Coco hurriedly pushed herself up from her seat, taking hold of Dizzy’s ankles and desperately fucking her soles, rocking her hips back and forth to work her hot, twitching cock against her slippery little feet.   
  
“ _DIZZY!”_ Coco grunted, gritting her teeth. “I- I’m- _NNNFFF! I’M CUMMING!”_  
  
“Do it!” Dizzy gasped excitedly. “Cum all over my fucking feet!”  
  
“ _NNNGGGHHH!!!”_  
  
With one last, drawn-out grunt, Coco reached orgasm. She thrust forward, her cockhead cupped by Dizzy’s curled toes and her balls resting against Dizzy’s heels. Her shaft throbbed against her wet, slick soles as she came, spewing her fresh, hot load all over Dizzy’s feet. Thick ropes of sticky cum bubbled and squirted from her tip, oozing between Dizzy’s toes and shooting across her soles as Coco rolled her hips, rubbing against Dizzy as she rode out her climax. By the time she was finished, Dizzy’s feet were a sticky, creamy mess. She curled and stretched her toes, giggling at the way Coco’s cum strands clung between them.   
  
“Wow!” she exclaimed, taken aback by the feeling of having her feet coated by so much spunk. “That was a _lot!_ Do my little feet really get you _that_ worked up?”  
  
“It felt _so_ good, Dizzy,” Coco moaned, a bit surprised that she was still hard.   
  
“Weirdo,” Dizzy teased, giggling. “Maybe I’ll make Ayla lick me clean… Have fun, birthday gal…”  
  
Coco wasn’t given a chance to respond before she was suddenly bowled over, landing on her back. She was pinned to the floor almost immediately by Qi’Tara, the insectoid woman who had been waiting _very_ impatiently for her turn. Her blackish-purple eyes gleamed with arousal, and her gold-and-black, speckled, chitinous carapace shined beautifully. Her head was topped with a segment of plating that, strangely enough, resembled black hair tied back in a bun, from which a pair of golden antennae sprung up. From her midsection, a pair of sharp, bladed, purple limbs extended, and were currently stabbed into the floor on either side of Coco. The curvy, beautifully-terrifying woman leaned down, bringing her face close to Coco’s.  
  
“I’ve been waiting _all day_ for this,” she whispered, wiggling her hips. “Don’t you know it’s not polite to keep a lady waiting?”  
  
“You couldn’t have given me a heads-up?” Coco groaned, still a bit stunned from being tackled.   
  
Qi’Tara took hold of Coco’s hands, lacing their fingers together, and wordlessly leaned in for a kiss. She forced her tongue into Coco’s mouth, moaning and slurping greedily. She sucked Coco’s tongue and nibbled her lips, grinding her body against her all the while. She made especially sure to rub her thighs together around Coco’s still-hard member, teasing her dominantly with a taste of what she would soon do to her.  
  
“ _Mmmpwah!_ You taste _delicious!”_ Qi’Tara buzzed excitedly, breaking the kiss. “How would you like to make some honey with me?”  
  
“I’ve got _plenty_ of honey for you, Qi,” Coco gasped, her face flushed red after the kiss. “Come and get it.”  
  
“Oh, I _will.”_  
  
Qi’Tara’s hungry, lustful voice nearly cracked, breaking with excitement, as she reached between her legs and spread the plating of her carapace with two fingers. Coco felt a warm fluid drip onto her cock as Qi’Tara revealed her pussy, which was already soaking wet. The insectoid woman had clearly been toying with herself while she waited, and now it was obvious that she couldn’t bear to wait any longer. She leaned down, stole another long, deep kiss, and took hold of Coco’s shaft, pointing it upwards and aiming it at her warm, wet opening. Quivering with excitement, Qi’Tara broke the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva dangling between her lips and Coco’s, and stared down at the purple woman.   
  
“ _NNNFFF!”_  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Qi’Tara dropped her hips, impaling herself on Coco’s member, which slid effortlessly inside her all the way to the hilt, coming to rest with a firm _smack._ Qi’Tara held her position for a short while, not moving as she got acclimated to being stretched by Coco’s impressive girth. She rolled her hips after some time, slowly grinding against Coco, who sighed softly as she felt Qi’Tara’s tight, wet inner walls beginning to twitch around her.   
  
“How _dare_ you make me wait for this,” Qi’Tara teased, pressing her body firmly against Coco’s.   
  
Coco replied only by darting in for another kiss, locking lips with Qi’Tara and wrapping some of her tentacles around the back of her head to pull her in. A muffled yelp was all either could manage as they flopped down to the floor. Qi’Tara took the development in stride, lifting her hips slowly, sliding all the way back up Coco’s length before dropping herself back down with a wet _squish,_ drawing a squeal out of Coco. She repeated the motion a bit more quickly, distracting Coco by swirling her tongue around the inside of her mouth while she positioned herself. Another loud _squelch_ joined a firm _smack_ as her hips came crashing down against Coco, once again burying her cock inside her twitching cunt.   
  
Coco’s tentacles undulated and writhed around Qi’Tara’s head, keeping the two locked together in a passionate kiss as they squirmed in shared pleasure. Coco began thrusting her hips up, not letting Qi’Tara pull all the way back to hump her. Qi’Tara found it impossible to take full control, so she began rolling her hips, grinding and thrusting in time with Coco’s movements at a quicker pace than she had hoped to move at. The faster movements got both girls incredibly excited very quickly. Coco wrapped her arms around Qi’Tara’s waist, pulling her in so she could fuck her a bit harder. Qi’Tara sped her own thrusts, fucking herself on Coco’s thick cock with reckless abandon, slamming her hips down over and over again.   
  
She finally managed to pull back from Coco to catch her breath, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth as she sucked down fresh air. Her dark eyes were beginning to cross, and her breath was steaming in the air as pleasure boiled and built inside her. Coco was faring similarly. Drool ran down her chin, and her tongue had flopped lazily out of the corner of her mouth. Her pale-blue eyes were rolling back, and she was grunting loudly with each thrust. Both girls gasped and moaned, crying out shamelessly as they fucked each other into a stupor.   
  
Coco felt Qi’Tara’s inner walls quiver and clench, growing warmer and wetter with each passing second. Qi’Tara felt Coco’s shaft beginning to swell, twitching noticeably inside her as it hammered away at her deepest reaches. Both were so incredibly, tantalizingly close to climax, and neither could bear waiting another moment longer than necessary to finish. They peppered each other’s lips and necks with quick little kisses, each only stopping to lustfully, greedily lick the drool and sweat from the other’s face.   
  
“ _Nnn! Nnn! Ah! Ah! Ah! I- I’m s-s-so CLOSE!”_ Coco squealed, pumping away at Qi’Tara like a jackhammer. “G-G-Gonna _aaaahhh CUM!”_  
  
“ _F-F-F-FUUUUCK! DO IT!”_ Qi’Tara begged, desperately grinding and humping against Coco. “ _Nngh! Nnngh! AAHHHNNN! F-FILL ME! CUM INSIDE ME!”_  
  
Coco firmly gripped Qi’Tara’s rear and pulled her into a tight embrace, locking lips with her one more time as they both went tumbling over the edge. They moaned and screamed into each other as they came. Qi’Tara’s innermost walls clenched and pulsed rhythmically around Coco’s throbbing member, squeezing and milking it as it pumped out a thick, hot load into her womb. Fat, creamy gushes of spunk erupted inside Qi’Tara, filling her to the brim until she was overflowing with fresh cum. Coco’s own load leaked back out around her still-throbbing cock, rubbing over her balls and pooling on the floor between her thighs.   
  
Once both girls had a chance to come down from the glow of their intense, shared climax, Qi’Tara broke away from Coco, shakily pulling herself off of her _still-_ rigid member and rolling onto her back, panting and sighing, completely spent and filled. Thick, white cum drooled from her twitching pussy, bubbling out from between her lower lips and running down onto the floor.   
  
“That… was… incredible,” Qi’Tara gasped breathlessly.   
  
“I told you,” Coco replied, shakily getting to her feet. “I had _plenty_ of honey for you…”  
  
“How… How are you… _still_ hard?” Qi’Tara asked in disbelief.   
  
“It’ll take more than that to soften me up,” Coco said, wiping sweat from her brow and grinning down at Qi’Tara.   
  
“Want me to give it a try?”  
  
Penny Fox, the last of the Awesomenauts in the lineup, had, at some point during Coco’s and Qi’Tara’s intense bout of fucking, stripped nude, and was bent over the table at the center of the room, seductively swaying her rear at Coco. The fox-like woman was covered in a thin, silky coat of orange and white hair, and her long, bushy tail was lifted, giving Coco a perfect view of her tight, wet pussy and tiny, puckered ass. She glanced over her shoulder at Coco, her soft, brown eyes twinkling with lust, her pointed, fluffy ears twitching expectantly, and a seductive smile stretched across her snout.   
  
Coco grinned back at Penny, stroking her unyielding erection as she stepped toward her. Penny slapped her tight rear in response, wiggling her butt a bit harder, teasing Coco to hurry up and fuck her. Coco was more than happy to oblige, and took up position behind Penny without delay. She grabbed hold of the fox’s waist and started to slowly grind against her, rubbing her shaft back and forth along the cleft of her rear. Both women moaned as they rubbed against each other. Penny backed into Coco, gyrating her hips to tease her a bit more as she thrust. She only pulled away once Coco had begun to line herself up.   
  
Much to Coco’s surprise, Penny suddenly moved forward when she had begun to push her cock into the opening of her pussy, which Penny quickly covered up with her hand. She winked at Coco over her shoulder, shaking her head.  
  
“No, no, no,” she teased, wiggling her rear again. “That’s the wrong hole, birthday girl…”  
  
Coco’s eyes gleamed just as brightly as Penny’s had once she realized what the fox was telling her. With her cock still soaking wet from Qi’Tana’s pussy juice and her own pre-cum, she was more than slick enough to be able to fit into Penny’s tight, puckered-up butthole. For good measure, though, she squatted down, puckered her lips, and pressed them against Penny’s anus.   
  
“ _Oh!_ Aren’t you a naughty one?” Penny gasped, jolting a bit at the sensation of Coco kissing her ass.  
  
Coco prodded Penny’s rear opening with her tongue, slathering it with her spit. She made sure to push her way just a bit inside, slobbering all over Penny’s tight O-ring and the very entrance to her rear. She didn’t spend long on her knees behind Penny, and before long, she was satisfied with her work. She got back to her feet, resting one hand on Penny’s behind and wrapping the other around the base of her cock, squeezing out a big glob of warm, slick pre-cum. She pressed her fat, purple cockhead against the ring of Penny’s much smaller anus, smearing her arousal all over it, causing her juices to mingle with her saliva.   
  
“Better hold onto something,” Coco warned, prodding Penny’s ass with her tip.   
  
“Is that a thre _a-OOOOHHHH, MY!”_  
  
Coco thrust her hips forward, pushing the entire length of her cock into Penny’s asshole all at once. She bottomed out with a _smack,_ grunting as her balls came to rest against Penny’s furiously-twitching cunt. She could feel the walls of Penny’s ass clenching and twitching around her, and a sudden rush of wet, sticky heat suddenly splattered onto her balls. Penny moaned and gasped, arching her back as she climaxed solely from the sensation of being anally penetrated. She squirted all over Coco’s balls, quivering and twitching as she came.   
  
“Th-That… wasn’t… fair,” Penny gasped, straightening herself up.   
  
“I don’t have to play fair on my birthday,” Coco teased, pulling back.   
  
She thrust forward again, just as suddenly as she had a moment ago. Her balls, sticky with Penny’s quim, slapped against the fox’s wet, quivering pussy, causing her to yelp. Coco began to thrust in earnest now, falling into a slow, firm rhythm. She fucked Penny’s ass as hard as she felt she could without driving the fox right back over the edge immediately. Penny writhed on the table, moaning like a whore in heat and backing her ass up into Coco with each thrust. She was one of the last people Coco would have guessed to be a closeted anal slut, but right now, she wasn’t particularly interested in anything other than ramming her shaft into her rear tunnel over and over again.   
  
“ _Mmmm, FUCK,_ you’re tight!” Coco groaned. “I never would have expected _you_ to be so into getting fucked in the ass!”  
  
She punctuated her statement with a firm _slap_ to Penny’s backside.   
  
“ _AHHH!_ Sh-Shut up and _FUCK ME!”_ Penny squealed, unable to think of much but being filled by Coco’s thick shaft.   
  
Coco obliged, gripping Penny by the waist, taking hold of her tail, and speeding her thrusts. She hammered away at Penny’s tight little asshole, driving her hips back and forth as fast and hard as she could. The fox gritted her teeth, moaning shamelessly and drooling on the table. Her ass clenched so hard that Coco had to work for each thrust. Each time she pulled back, Penny’s tight, twitching hole sucked her right back in. She found that slapping Penny’s behind caused her to loosen up for just a moment, giving her a bit of extra control. She took full advantage of the discovery, smacking and spanking Penny while she fucked her.   
  
“ _Ooohhh,_ you like that, don’t you?” Coco grunted, delivering a firm slap to Penny’s ass. “You like being spanked while I fuck your ass? _Nnnfff!_ Little butt-slut!”  
  
“ _Gggghhhuuuhhh…_ C-Can’t hold it!” Penny babbled through clenched teeth.   
  
Coco gasped as Penny’s asshole clenched tightly around her shaft, pulling her in as she tried to move back for another hard thrust. She recovered quickly, but not before Penny’s cunt sprayed her balls with another load of girl-cum. Sticky strands of Penny’s juices clung to Coco’s swaying balls, dangling between them and the fox’s cunt lips.   
  
Penny was clearly having the time of her life, and the chance to be a bit more dominant with one of her partners was doing wonders for Coco, as well. She was grunting and panting as she fucked Penny, and sweat dripped down her glistening, purple skin as she drew closer and closer to orgasm. She picked up the pace, fucking Penny harder, faster, and rougher than before. The table rocked and creaked beneath the two, clattering and shaking as they neared the end.   
  
“I’m almost there,” Coco groaned. “Tell me what a little whore you are and _maybe_ I’ll cum inside!”  
  
She hissed her demand into Penny’s ear, leaning forward and standing on the tips of her toes. She never stopped rocking her hips for a moment, drilling into Penny from behind as hard as she possibly could, even as she climbed dangerously close to her peak. Penny moaned weakly, clearly already at the cusp of another orgasm. She dug her nails into the table, gritting her teeth and letting her eyes roll back as she admitted to Coco what a shameless anal whore she really was.   
  
“ _FUCK! NNNNFFF!_ I _LOVE_ it!” she squealed, going over the edge again. “ _AAAHHH! C-CUMMING! I- F-FUCKING LOVE IT! OOOOHHHHH, STRETCH MY FUCKING ASSHOLE! CUM INSIDE ME!”_  
  
_“HHHNNNGGGHHH!!!”_  
  
Coco clenched her teeth and grunted as she powered through the strong flexes of Penny’s rear-cunt to bury her length inside her. The rhythmic twitching of her asshole and pussy was enough to coax one last load out of Coco. Her hot, white spunk boiled up her shaft, erupting into Penny’s bowels in strong pulses, audibly _splatting_ inside her as it spewed out. She could feel her tip twitching as it spat rope after rope into Penny’s butt, filling her until she could feel everything gushing back out around her member. Coco pulled out before Penny could begin to overflow, stroking her shaft and firing off a few final blasts of jizz across the fox’s behind and back. She wiped her sticky cock clean with Penny’s furry tail, left her lying face-down, dazed, and leaking on the table, and sighed as her cock finally began to go soft.   
  
A sudden, lustful gasp caused Coco to shoot a sidelong glance toward the other Awesomenauts, who had all reassembled while she had been busy plowing Penny. Everyone was fully nude now, and most of the girls were masturbating, with the exception of Ayla, who was busy licking Coco’s leftover cum from Dizzy’s soles. The sight of such a worked-up group of friends made Coco equally excited, but her cock refused to stand back up, much to her disappointment. The tentacles atop her head seemed to have plenty of energy to spare, though, and as they coiled and writhed over her shoulders, she gave Penny a few firm slaps on the rear and straightened her up.   
  
“Come on, butt-slut!” Coco teased playfully. “You’re not done just yet!”  
  
She let an exhausted Penny over to the rest of the group and sat her down, giving everyone a moment to get settled before moving on to the final part of her birthday celebration. This time, she would be giving everyone else a gift of their own, she decided.   
  
Little gasps and excited moans went up from just about everyone as Coco’s tentacles stretched out and grabbed hold of the other Awesomenauts. Almost immediately, the other girls found their holes plugged by a thick, purple shaft, which writhed and twisted inside as if it was made for them.   
  
Ayla, already cross-eyed from licking and sniffing Dizzy’s cummy feet, was suddenly thrust forward by a pair of tentacles sliding into her pussy and ass. Her nose slipped between Dizzy’s toes, and as she continued to lick, she came almost as soon as she had been penetrated, shivering and moaning while Coco made her way deeper and deeper into her, twisting and thrusting all the while.   
  
Raelynn squealed excitedly as a trio of tentacles snaked toward her. She had two fingers stuffed into her cunt, and thick, sticky squirt began spraying from between them once Coco pushed her way into her anus. Her second tentacle went into her open mouth to fuck her throat, but the third couldn’t fit past Raelynn’s stubborn fingers, so it joined the first inside her asshole, causing her to scream in ecstasy as she was stretched well beyond her limits.   
  
Penny, who had been lying on her back and gasping for breath as she tried to recover, yelped weakly as she was lifted by a tentacle wrapping itself around her waist. Coco turned her over, stuffed her mouth with one tentacle, then pushed a second into her leaking asshole, followed by another, and then another, and then one more. Penny shivered and moaned with each length that penetrated her freshly-fucked asshole, and Coco could feel by the way her butt clenched that she was cumming _hard_ from the sensation of being overfilled.   
  
Ksenia got two tentacles shoved into her pussy, and she busied herself by stroking off another pair that had slithered toward her. The X on her visor glowed a bright pink as she rolled her hips and fucked herself on the tentacles in her cunt.   
  
Qi’Tara had busied herself by riding Dizzy’s face, and was squealing and moaning as the frog-like girl’s long tongue scooped Coco’s load out of the deepest reaches of her womanhood. She opened her mouth eagerly, accepting a thick, pulsing tentacle into her mouth, just as another pushed its way into her anus. Finally, Coco stretched a final two appendages toward Dizzy, who took one in either hand and stroked.   
  
Coco’s eyes glowed with a pale-blue light as she devoted all of her focus toward fucking the other girls all at once. She had one more free tentacle, which crept its way down her back and between her cheeks, slowly making its way toward her asshole. She could feel every thrust, every twist, every sensation being sent back to her brain by her tentacles, all of which were beginning to twitch and throb. The last one slid inside her rear, causing her to cry out as her opening was stretched. Her soft, limp cock twitched weakly, drooling a pathetic little dribble of cum onto the floor. The _rest_ of her climax, however, was certainly not pathetic.   
  
All of the girls screamed in unison, crying out in shared climax as Coco’s tentacles pulsed and throbbed inside them. They were all filled in an instant, pumped full of fresh, thick cum as it shot from the tips of Coco’s prehensile appendages. Ksenia caught a fat load across the face, and Dizzy jerked her pair to completion, causing them to squirt onto Qi’Tara’s thighs as she came on the frog girl’s face. Coco squeezed her eyes shut, moaning as she felt her ass quickly filling with her own load. Finally, after what felt like minutes, everything was over.  
  
The girls were all a sticky, exhausted mess, coated in jizz, girl-cum, and sweat. As Coco’s tentacles retracted, everyone collapsed onto the floor, gasping and moaning as their sore bodies finally got a chance to rest. They huddled together in a big, cummy pile, cuddling around Coco and, as they had planned before the festivities got started, calling out to her all at once.   
  
“Happy birthday, Coco!”  
  
Everyone shared a quick laugh, a happy sigh, and a _very_ messy hug before finally flopping weakly back into the pile. Coco’s birthday celebration had left them entirely spent, and cleaning up could wait. Right now, all they wanted was to rest, basking in the afterglow of the best birthday gift they could possibly have given. 


End file.
